candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 297
| target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 67 | previous = 296 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 298 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 297 is the seventh level in Jelly Jungle and the twenty-ninth timed level. To pass this level, you must score at least 11,000 points within 15 seconds. When time runs out, Sugar Crush will first activate all special candies, and then turn +5 candies into wrapped candies and activate them. With only 15 seconds to earn 200,000 points which equates to earning about 13,340 points per second, it is an extremely hard level to earn 3 stars. It is available to be voted as one of the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. This level has the most number of votes in the poll. Difficulty *Losing is almost impossible because of the supplied colour bomb. Stars Strategy *Simply free up the color bomb from the marmalade, use the colour bomb on almost any candy and you are guaranteed to pass the level. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not all that useful though). *The player is required to earn at least 13,340 points per second (200,000 points / 15 seconds = 13,333.33 points per second). *15 seconds make it hard for the players to decide the best moves. *This level is dependent on tons of luck and cascades. However, cascades will consume time and the player cannot make a match until the cascades end. Hence, cascades alone can result in time up if at least a +5 second candy is not collected among the cascades. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 20,000 - 50,000 points. *Make large cascades as fast as possible. Every match which subsequently results in three cascades will drop a +5 second candy. If the cascades are still in progress, a +5 second candy will come down after every four cascades. *While color bombs are key to getting the three star target score fast, other special candies are needed for even larger combos. Aside from luck, making quick, accurate, and effective matches is the key for getting a high score. *Do NOT use a colour bomb + striped candy combination or a colour bomb + colour bomb combination. It will take several seconds to detonate the stripes or clear the board and they give fewer points than mixing a colour bomb with a normal candy. Thus, try to use a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination. *A wrapped candy + striped candy combination clears a large area and scores more points in a move, but usually cannot sustain long cascades. This action makes +5 candies' spawn less likely. Trivia *Getting this level on a mystery quest can make the ability to go to the next episode impossible. This is because you need to get 2-star target score (150,000 points) within 15 sec to pass. The only ways to easily pass this situation are to either pay for tickets or wait for Tooth Fairy to help you pass it. *If this level appears as a mystery quest level, the difficulty is graded as Very Hard. It can be impossible to get 150,000 points in 15 seconds as one will need to get 10,000 points for each second. Walkthrough Category:Time levels Category:Jelly Jungle levels Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Very easy levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest